


a good pilot

by nervoussurfer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, M/M, Poe Has Good Bedside Manner, Post-Movie(s), Rey's only mentioned, Sloppy Makeouts, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoussurfer/pseuds/nervoussurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rey is off finding luke skywalker, so poe and finn hang out</p>
<p>(after the end of the movie, poe/finn, mildly suggestive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good pilot

In the dead of night, Finn woke up. It was dark and eerily familiar yet unfamiliar. It reminded him of a place he thought he escaped. There’s something weighing on his right arm.

It only took him a couple seconds to register all this, though it felt longer. Finn gasped like he’d come up out of deep water, and yelled in surprise and horror. Or, he tried to yell, it was too quiet and strangled. Weakly thrashed against whatever was laid heavy on his arm.

The heaviness stirred. Oh god, it was something living. It murmured sleepily and kept loose hold of Finn’s wrist.

Finn feels about up to hyperventilate; it doesn’t matter if this being is sentient or not, he’s trapped either way. The last thing he remembers is Kylo Ren knocking him out. Finn knows where he is.

It stretches - Finn can hear its joints popping in his current anxious, hyperaware state. It hums, and looks around. Finn’s eyes have adjusted to the dark ever so slightly, so he can see the outline now. Seems humanoid. Kriff, he hoped it wasn’t Nines or Zeroes they got to guard him. He couldn't deal with that.

At this point, he’s just trying to lie still and breathe evenly, already accepting his fate.

“Hey, buddy. You awake?” The voice is scratchy and raw from uneven sleep, soft and recognizable, belonging to…

Oh. Poe.

A wave of cold relief rolls through Finn, replacing the rabbit hearted heat of fear. His mouth is too dry to respond, since he nearly gave himself a panic attack, so he just makes a small sound of affirmation.

Finn’s pretty sure Poe’s smiling at him in the dark. Finn’s also pretty sure that his own cheeks are a different shade than usual. He’s both grateful for and cursing the lack of light.

Poe kind of chuckles and looks at Finn for a while. It’s a nice silence. Finally, “I don’t know how time works exactly on D'Qar, but I know it’s real late. You just woke up, but you must still be real tired. How ‘bout I catch you up in the morning?”

As if Poe gave him permission to feel tired, Finn’s eyelids now felt droopy. He nodded, even if Poe couldn’t see, and settled in to his right.

Poe told him the ending he missed - the completed map, Rey’s odyssey to find Luke Skywalker. Despite such things as hyperspeed existing, it was expected that she wouldn’t reach her destination for a week or so, not to mention returning.

Finn had been asleep for 2, almost 3 days. Poe had kept watch over him the whole time. Of course, others had visited, most notably the General Leia Organa herself. But Poe had stayed the whole time.

With the whole Resistance on edge to find out the results of Rey’s expedition, there wasn’t much to do other than hold down the fort.  
Or, it’s possible there were things for Poe to do, and he was instead opting to be with Finn.

Whatever the answer, Finn and Poe did a lot of hanging out for a while.

Finn had to remain bed-ridden for a while, despite feeling pretty okay if a bit sore. Poe was more than entertaining enough to distract him from the monotonous walls of the medbay.

They exchanged stories, Poe of piloting and Finn of stormtrooping. He’d thought it would be painful to talk about his old life. But it just felt like he was telling Poe about himself.

Finn got better in time, time so quickly that the medic almost denied it. The Order must’ve done something to him. But he was good to go.

Rey still wasn’t back yet - if calculations were correct, she had only just arrived. Finn worried about her, but she could hold her own, and a breather was well needed.

Things happened, little things. Poe and Finn grew closer all the time. The base was so quiet, Poe joked about taking the X-Wing to go stir up some trouble. Finn knew he joked, but he’d truly love to go out into the stars again.

One thing led to another, and they did get into the X-Wing eventually. Poe had to do some maintenance, run the engine so it didn’t something something yadayada. Finn was a soldier, not a pilot.

But Poe invited him, and he couldn’t have said yes faster.

"So, maybe I can drive this time? You know, so we don’t crash again.” Mirthful tone, Finn grinned.

He could never do that charming smirk Poe does. When he smiles, it’s all teeth.

Poe shouldered him, and climbed in. Finn followed him and, in a streak of rebellion, sat in the pilot seat right before Poe did.

"Hey, buddy, are you sure you’re over that concussion? That’s my seat, if you don’t recall.” Poe put his fists on his hips, faux-indignantly.

“Well, BUDDY, if you want the seat so bad, you’re gonna have to sit on me. Cause I’m not moving.”

Finn was sure that Poe would just roll his eyes and take the shotgun but woah Poe is now on his lap oh-kay!

Poe had swung his legs over Finn’s, seated facing him. He stared Finn down, whose mouth was embarrassingly gaped like a Opee seakiller.

"Not gonna move, huh? How about now, ya gonna give me my seat?”

“Can’t get up with you on me. Good plan, by the way.”

He doesn’t even know how he responded without stuttering his teeth out of his mouth.

Stormtrooper life doesn’t leave much room for some things. For example, non-platonic affection, attraction, individual freedom. So Finn’s no expert.

But he’s beginning to suspect that he likes this handsome, funny, kind, charismatic pilot from Yavin 4 a bit more than as just a friend.  
Or maybe it’s just because he’s never been as physically close to someone as he is right now.

"Well, if you can’t get up, and this is my seat, I guess we’ll just have to stay here.”

Poe’s arms are resting on either side of Finn’s head. They both just stare for a while. Finn doesn’t know what to do and Poe’s waiting for something. He can feel Poe’s breath on his lips.

At last, Poe sees something or gets impatient and closes the distance.

Finn squeaked in surprise, but softened into the kiss. Inexperienced, he let Poe lead. He was just trying his best to not mess this wonderful moment up. Circled his arms around Poe’s waist and tugged him close as possible.

He felt a nip at his lip, and it tripped him up for a second. What? It hardly hurt, but why had Poe bit him?

It’s out of his mind when Poe ground downward, dragging hips against each other. At that motion, Finn gasped into their kiss, allowing Poe to slip his silver tongue between his lips. Okay. Finn let Poe lead that, too.

That didn’t mean Finn can’t do anything. He attempted to do as Poe had, but from his position. He jacked his hips upwards, sloppier than the example but it worked. It sure as hell worked.

The X-Wing felt stuffy, cramped, air too heated. It was practically humid in there. Maybe it’s just the fact that he had a man full of body heat on top of him, but wouldn’t hurt to crack a window. Wait, no, they’re in a space vehicle - the windows don’t open.

That train of thought leaves the station without him as Poe breaks the kiss to move downward. At the join of Finn’s neck and shoulder, Poe left a trail of little licks and bites. Finn couldn’t help the sounds that escaped him. Hot pants and whining moans.

They both had the same idea at the same time, shuffle and rearrange to get at more of each other. In the scramble, something got switched or pushed of flipped.

Hissing came from the s-foil servomotors, and the panel on the ceiling just dropped open. “Stang!” Poe cursed, immediately disengaging from contact and turning around to fix everything.

After the wings stopped spouting steam, Poe sheepishly looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe we can continue this after maintenance, yeah?”

After the tuning flight, Poe and Finn climbed out of the X-Wing, and walked towards the mess hall holding hands.


End file.
